Tu me détestes ? Et alors ?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Uniquement prologue, version alternative de I Hate That You Love Me, sous le point de vue de Natsuki. Histoire promise à un autre auteur il y bien longtemps, c'est uniquement pour cette raison cette publication extrêmement tardive.


_J'avais promis cette histoire contre une autre à un autre auteur il y a quelques temps (plus de 10 mois...), et j'avoue j'ai complètement oublié de la publier sur fanfiction avant de faire mon arrête Mai Hime. Comme vous avez pu lire au résumé c'est le point de Natsuki de l'histoire I Hate That You Love Me._

* * *

Je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga j'ai 17 ans, je suis actuellement à moitié nue dans le lit d'une jolie rousse, dont j'ai oublié le nom et l'identité. J'ai probablement dû l'aborder dans ce bar, et on s'est visiblement bien amusé à ce que je vois. La chambre était en pagaille. Je m'étirais en observant l'heure. J'allais être encore en retard si je traînasse ainsi paresseusement. Je sortais du lit et le froid m'enveloppa, l'inconnue se mit à grogner en sortant de son sommeil, puis se mit à me sourire. Je lui rendis automatiquement son geste.

« Hé. Tu pars déjà ? »

« Oui. J'ai cours dans vingt minutes. »

« Cours ? Tu es à l'université ? Dans quelle section ? » Questionna la femme qui avait la trentaine à tout casser, elle avait à son annuaire une bague, à ce que j'avais compris, son mari l'avait délaissé elle et ses deux enfants, et elle avait besoin d'affection, après le reste cela m'importait peu comme toujours. Tant qu'on prenait chacun notre pied et cela sans attache ou quelconque demande, cela me convenait parfaitement, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour me satisfaire. Je prenais mes sous-vêtements en dentelle et les mit rapidement sur moi, je pouvais sentir un regard me scruter dans les moindres détailles. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Puis je mis ma minijupe noire, et un haut jaune pâle ainsi que mes hauts talons.

« Non je suis au lycée. »

« Qu-quoi ? Tu es mineure ?» Bégaya t-elle sous le choc de la révélation alors que je riais, je faisais toujours plus âgé que mon âge, probablement la manière dont je me comportais ou la manière dont je m'habillais. Je n'avais aucun problème pour entrer dans les boites de nuit. Je suis même allée pour la première fois à l'âge de treize ans.

« T'inquiète, je n'en parlerais à personne que tu aimes les jeunettes, c'est seulement entre toi et moi ce petit secret. Et puis tu n'es pas ma première fois. »

« Pour ce qui s'est passé… »

« C'était super, j'ai bien aimé, mais cela ne se reproduira pas de nouveau. Sauf si seulement occasionnelle et sexuel. Je n'attends rien de plus. » Souris-je alors que la femme semblait déçue mais comprenait le pourquoi. Je sortis de son appartement, et j'allais rapidement chez moi pour me changer avec mon uniforme. Si j'étais en retard pour le premier jour des cours, ce serait comme les années précédentes.

* * *

J'observais l'heure, j'étais pour une fois arrivée à l'heure. Miracle ! J'avançais dans les couloirs silencieux avec mon baladeur aux oreilles. Et je vis une scène qui m'interpella. J'enlevais mon casque pour mieux entendre, et je vis un étudiant ainsi qu'une demoiselle en détresse sur le sol. Oui j'avais l'esprit chevaleresque. Bon, à ce que j'ai pu voir sont apparence n'avait rien à voire à celui d'une princesse, mais plus celle d'une servante qui était habillée en guenille. Mais c'est pas grave, je m'en fichais un peu.

« Tu as oublié de t'excuser je crois, le boudin ? » Entendis-je vaguement.

« …Je-je me suis déjà excusée mais si tu y tiens tellement, alors je m'excuse de nouveau. » Souffla t-elle avec un intriguant accent qui me donna des frissons, j'adorais cela, les italiennes, russes, ça changeait de ma langue maternelle. J'approchais discrètement, et je me mis à grimacer quand je réalisais la position de cette pauvre malheureuse. L'autre minable lui avait piétiné délibérément la main et semblait jubiler de sa puissance. Je détestais voir cela.

« Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air très sincère. Tu devrais me supplier maintenant pour te faire pardonner. » Ria la brute.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça espèce de malade ! » Hurla le garçon qui essaya de se remettre assis alors que j'avais minutieusement interrompu en lui donna un bon coup de pied dans ses côtes.

« Parce que tu m'empêchais de passer espèce d'idiot, tu devrais t'excuser pour ton comportement plus que grossier. » Grognais-je en mentant effrontément, oui, car je n'étais pas prête d'arriver en cours en me dirigeant dans cette direction opposée à ma destination.

« Pas question, je n'ai pas à m'excuser. C'est de la faute de cette fille ! Si elle ne m'avait pas poussé par terre, on ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation. » Hurla t-il en regardant à sa direction alors que je la vis frissonner comme un animal craintif et cerné. Cela me fit de la peine, je n'aimais pas qu'on s'en prenne à des faibles animaux. Enfin...à des personnes sans défense. Et puis cela se voyait immédiatement que c'était l'autre qui mentait. Pas besoin d'être détective pour le remarquer.

« Oui c'est ça, comme si j'allais te croire, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Je ne suis pas comme toi.'' Je pus voir de l'étonnement dans les rubis de l'étudiante, je fus émerveillée par ce spectacle, de si beaux yeux humides dont je n'avais auparavant vu une telle teinte jusqu'à maintenant. Mais les lunettes qu'elle portait enlaidissait son regard, c'était bien dommage, elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleur vin. Je me mis à grimacer de son apparence, il y avait réellement un immense boulot à faire là dessus. C'était l'uniforme de l'école qu'elle portait ?! Sortant de mes réflexions, je vis le garçon se débattre. « Et dire que les garçons doivent être aimables et gentils avec les filles. » Commentais-je en croisant des bras las.

« Mais elle, elle fait exception cette horreur ! Elle n'a rien de l'apparence d'une fille normale ! » Jappa le rustre en grimaçant. Je l'observais affliger, un gros con celui là. Qu'importe ce que j'allais lui dire, il aurait toujours raison.

« Tu commences à m'énerver avec ton discours pitoyable ! Ça serait géniale si tu la fermé un peu, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! » Je lui piétinais sa main, cela lui apprendra à dire n'importe quoi. Il gigota dans tout les sens comme un poisson qui était sortis de son élément naturel qui était l'eau. Alors ça fait quoi de se faire par mettre plus bas que terre par une femme ? Lui envoyais-je avec mon regard sombre.

« Oh ! Comme je suis maladroite. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

« Salope ! » Franchement, ce petit jeu est de plus en plus amusant, on va voir si il va continuer à faire la forte tête ou ramper à mes pieds ? J'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième option.

« C'était vraiment de méchant dire ça...mais vu la manière dont tu parles à la gente féminine, ça m'étonnait à peine. Et malheureusement pour toi, c'était une mauvaise réponse pourtant c'était une question facile, je suis vraiment déçue. » Rajoutais-je donna un coup de pied à l'estomac du garçon qui se mit à crier de douleur, tout en se roulant en boule. J'avais envie de le cogner encore et encore, je serrais des poings pour ne pas m'emporter.

« Oh mince, je t'ai encore frappé pourtant je ne suis pas très violente en général. Peut être que c'est de ta faute, tu as une tête à claque. Alors j'attends ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? C'est pour s'excuser quand on a fait quelque chose de mal. Un petit indice, ça commence par je...et ça finit par désoler. »

« Je t'emmerde ! » Répliqua le garçon alors que je secouais défaite la tête. Rien à faire...

« Non, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'attendais...pourtant j'ai essayé de te mettre sur la voie tout à l'heure. » Je le refrappais de nouveau parce que…c'était amusant ! « Alors ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée que de m'amuser avec toi, même si ça me plairait beaucoup, je pourrais éviter d'aller en cours. » Merde ! Les cours j'avais totalement oublié ! C'était entièrement à cause de cet idiot ! Il allait me le payer cher plus tard !

« Je suis désolé, pardonne moi par pitié. » Implora le brun en la suppliant. Dans tes rêves ! Tu me fais perdre mon précieux temps pour rien, maintenant je suis furieuse et je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner. Tu vas le payer très cher.

« Non, non, non; tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses mais à cette jeune fille là bas, à qui tu as fait du mal. » Je montrais du regard la châtain qui semblait stupéfaite, je n'en comprenais pas la raison, peut être qu'elle était encore traumatisée ? Qui sait.

« Je ne vais présenter des excuses à une mocheté pareille. J'ai une certaine fierté. » Fierté ? Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, j'avais une folle envie de rire.

« Tu as l'air d'oublier dans la position dans laquelle tu te trouves, et il vaudrait mieux que tu ne te la ramènes pas trop. Donc pour ce que tu as dit il y a un instant, il semblerait que je ne dois pas avoir de la pitié pour une personne aussi désagréable que toi. » Menaçais-je plus sérieusement, je l'attrapais par le col le regard sombre et il se mit à pâlir.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, tout est de ma faute. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît… » Bégaya l'idiot en se prosternant presque vers sa victime, il m'observa d'un air suppliant, et sa présence m'était devenue futile.

« Voilà enfin la bonne réaction. Est-ce que ça ira comme excuse ? » Mon attention était seulement sur l'inconnue qui semblait comme perdue, mais elle acquiesça timidement. Je poussais sur le sol ce déchet et il eut une once de clairvoyance, lorsqu'il détala comme un lapin, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Mais quel minable ce sale type. Que de la gueule. » Dis-je à haute voix pour moi-même.

* * *

Je remarquais que la châtain était toujours inerte sur le sol, je pris par réflexes ses manuels éparpillés sur le sol. Je ne savais pas pour qu'elle raison je m'inquiétais autant pour elle, mais j'attrapais avec mon autre main la sienne. Je sentis de la crispation, mais je sentais surtout la chaleur s'émaner d'elle.

Dorénavant, la ponctualité n'était plus mot d'ordre, j'attrapais délicatement le bras de mon interlocutrice muette. Et je l'emmenais à un endroit où je pouvais soulager ses maux, elle me suivit docilement. J'avais emmené la demoiselle près du stade, il y avait des robinets pour ceux qui s'entraînait en ces lieux. Je passais de l'eau froide sur la main rouge. Et j'entendis un sifflement. Je n'avais pas le choix, et elle semblait le comprendre en se laissant prodiguer mes modestes et minutieux soins.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis un regard me scruter. Et je souriais sachant d'où il provenait. J'étais toujours aussi populaire. Je tournais brusquement la tête et j'aperçus un mignon petit rougissement. S'étant fait prendre la main dans le sac et malheureusement pas dans le mien en bas, l'inconnue aux rubis détourna la tête. J'avais une folle envie de pincer ses joues et la forcer à me regarder encore. Et de dire, alors la vue te plaît à ce que je vois ? Mais je me refrénais, il ne fallait pas lui faire encore plus peur.

« Tu sais, les élèves de cette école ne sont pas tous comme cet idiot. » Enfin…une majorité l'était…quel monde cruel nous vivons. Bouffer ou se faire bouffer.

« … » Elle ne répondit pas, bonne une mauvaise chose, j'en avais pas la moindre idée. Allez il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, ça me rendait mal à l'aise tout cela. J'utilisais alors mon arme secrète, la séduction et l'humour.

« Tu es timide ? C'est si adorable comme réaction. » Elle semblait ne pas croire en mes mots, était-elle à ce point brimée ? J'attrapais son menton et le releva vers moi. Elle se détourna alors que je sentis ce geste comme un rejet, et je détestais cette sensation. « Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, c'est fini, allez fais moi un beau sourire. » J'utilisais mes deux index pour faire un sourire et je penchais la tête sur le côté pour faire ma tête de chien battu, cette tête je l'utilisais pour faire acheter des objets à mes parents ou culpabiliser mes amies quand j'étais en tord. Aucun effet ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ça ne fonctionnait plus maintenant ? Bon passons à la phase deux: les grimaces, je commençais à loucher, puis à tirer la langue et j'appuyais fortement sur le bout de mon nez, encore un échec ? Je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement, je recommençais de nouveau avec ma tête de chien battue, puissance maximale. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour faire sourire une fille. À ma plus grande joie, je vois un timide sourire, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à me toucher, mais elle arrêta son geste et je boudais. Un pas en avant un cinquante en arrière…tant pis, un demi sourire c'était mieux que rien !

« Voilà ! J'aime mieux voir ça. Une fille ne doit pas être triste. » J'essayais de nouveau de la faire me regarder, ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'elle baisse du regard ou se détourne, les autres allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais de nouveau, elle évita mes attentions, et cela m'ennuyait au plus au point. Non pas parce que j'aimais l'attention, mais parce que j'avais l'impression d'être un fardeau.

« Je …euh...hum...je me sens un peu seule dans cette discussion. Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire la conversation surtout un monologue. » Rajoutais-je fatiguer en me grattant la nuque.

« D-d-désolée… » Pus-je à peine entendre, j'avais même l'impression d'être devenue sourde, je devrais peut être arrêter les écouteurs.

« Quoi ? Parle un peu plus fort s'il te plaît, j'aimerai profiter un peu plus de ta mélodieuse voix. » Oui utiliser la flatterie, et ne pas dévoiler ses problèmes d'audition. C'était plus 'cool'

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal alors ne t'excuses pas. » M'enquis-je en fronçant des sourcils. Je comprenais pas cette personne qui se faisait victimisés et s'excusait ensuite…

« Je voudrais… »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé toute à l'heure, euh... »

« Je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga, j'ai 17 ans, je suis née le 15 août 1995 à huit heures treize; je suis donc une lionne enfin lion, ascendant balance. Je suis née à Chiba. Tout comme mes parents. Je mesure 1m76, je pèse 52 kilos. Je fais du 90 B et je porte du 36. J'aime les chiens, les motos, la couleur bleue, les sous vêtements, les filles tout comme les garçons enfin je préfère plus les filles et toi ? » Répondis-je en disant toutes les âneries qui pouvait me passer par l'esprit, et cela semblait porter ses fruits. Elle prêta enfin attention en ma présence.

« Shizuru Fujino. » Et le es-tu lesbienne ?!

« C'est tout ? Je suis déçue. On dirait que je découvrir par moi-même toute tes facettes Fujino mais une chose est sûre, Shizuru est un très beau prénom. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. » Déclarais-je tel un prince charmant en lui donnant un doux baise-main à sa dulcinée. Elle s'empourpra à ma plus grande satisfaction, bien que je soupirais mentalement de ma mièvrerie inhabituelle et presque écœurante pour moi.

« Merci, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Kuga-han. » Arg…quelle horreur, j'ai l'impression d'être ma mère…horrible !

« Natsuki voyons, je suppose qu'on a toutes les deux le même âge. Car on porte le même uniforme scolaire. Tu es une deuxième année, non ? » Pitié pas de Kuga, les professeurs c'est déjà suffisant.

« Oui…euh… Natsuki… tu peux m'appeler Shizuru. » Souffla t-elle timidement alors que me délectais peut être un trop de sa voix.

« Avec un très grand plaisir Shi~zu~ru~ » Ronronnais-je et encore des rougissements. J'avais l'habitude de provoquer ces réactions, mais ce n'était pas aussi innocent que pour Shizuru, cela était…plus…un jeu de séduction…

« Tu as dit il y a quelque instant que tu voulais me remercier pour t'avoir aidé, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Questionnais-je n'oubliant pas ces précédentes paroles, c'était elle qui me l'avait proposé, je ne faisais que lui rappeler l'inévitable.

« Quoi ? » Me demanda t-elle avec une telle innocence que j'avais envie de souiller de mes propres mains.

Je m'approchais d'elle confiante, elle ne sut comment réagir et je l'attrapais par le poignet, pour la ramener contre moi, elle était entièrement à ma merci, elle ne pouvait pas fuir de mes griffes. De moi. Elle sentait une odeur divine, l'orange, et le thé ? Et son visage bien que malmené par son manque d'attention évident, m'intrigua étrangement, surtout ses rubis remplit de toutes émotions, peur, questionnement. Je m'accaparais sans hésiter de ses lèvres, pas particulièrement douce mais plutôt sèche et rêche. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles seraient plus humide par mon assistance généreuse.


End file.
